


Swan Queen Prompts

by Jelleykakes



Series: Swan Queen Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelleykakes/pseuds/Jelleykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sweet Swanqueen fluff prompt ficlet taken from Tumblr. Emma is a barista and draws a heart beside Regina's name. Regina returns to the counter to speak with the beautiful blonde barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoythis sweet ficlet. I normally tend to gear my writing towards the M audience, so this was very different than what you're used to from me.

Swan Queen Prompt: Barista Emma Puts a Heart by Regina's Name

"Next". The frazzled barista was so inundated with orders that she didn't even take the time to look up.

"I'd like an apple and cinnamon herbal tea, please."

Well shit! That voice caused her to take pause in her routine. She looked up into the deepest chocolate eyes that she had ever laid eyes on. Emma didn't realize she was staring for a moment until she noticed the line behind the beauty with the sultry voice. "Name please?"

"Regina." the beauty answered.

"Okay Regina, that will be $2.00 even." The goddess paid and went to find a seat to wait for her order. Moments after finding a cushy seat to settle into, one of the employees from the cafe came and handed her the tea. 

"Thank you" she cordially spoke as she dismissed the runner. Her time was limited as it was her lunch break, and all she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and read her book. Regina picked up her warm beverage and took a tentative sip, as not to scald her tongue.That was her pet peeve, yet she did it more times than she was willing to admit. She closed her eyes, savoring her favorite flavors, but when she opened them, she noticed something she had missed...Right beside her name was a little heart. That brought a genuine smile to her lips. It had been far too long since she had been affected by someone's actions. Sure, she had been hit on...many times if fact. She was good-looking and she knew it, yet her life was completely consumed by her work. The firm had been demanding,and she was still trying to prove herself for her work, not simply her name. Those were what caused Regina to do the exact opposite of her normal modus operandi. She got up and returned to the counter.

"You're back" Emma grinned.

"It seems there was a little message on my drink, and if my intuition serves me correctly, I'd chance a guess that it was from you." Regina said with her signature smirk.

"I suppose I should be glad you weren't coming to tell me that I had got your order wrong."

"No dear,as a matter of fact, I'd say you got it all right." The flirt was on. Regina was rusty in this game, but she was once a pro, and like they say...jumping on a bicycle and all..."So dear, you know my name, I find it only fair that I know yours. Calling you, 'Hey beautiful blonde' might be a bit... forward."

Now Emma was blushing. Why the fuck had she been so damned bold as to draw that heart on her cup. Right, she remembered...She was turning over a new leaf in her life and taking chances... "Emma, my name is Emma." she said coyly.

The feisty brunette was having fun now. Yes, she was back in the game, and what a way to jump back in! "Well Emma, do you have a last name?" Even though the beautiful barista had begun this, the brunette had every intention on finishing it.

"Swan, Emma Swan. And you are?"

"I am available and interested, Ms. Swan".

Holy fuck! Emma could not believe this was happening. She desperately wanted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She knew she was attractive, at her best, but right now, in the lunch rush, sans makeup, and a messy bun to boot, she felt quite inferior to the perfection that was in front of her. Apparently, she had been quiet for a bit too long, because she came out of her stupor to a chuckling Regina, with a smile that dazzled her yet again. 

"Wow, how do I respond to that?"

"Well, how about you begin with something simple. Do you have a phone number?" Regina sassily enquired.

"I do." 

"Would you like to share it with me?" Regina continued.

"Only if you plan on using it and not letting me have false hopes." Emma quipped back. She wasn't going to let this woman completely take over, this was her bold moment, after all.

"Now why would you think that? Do you often give your number to people who fail to follow through?"

Emma chose to not respond. She looked up and saw that she had a few customers who were ready, and politely excused herself for a moment. Regina gladly stepped aside and enjoyed herself as she watched Emma interacting with the customers. She had a light and easy air about her. Regina wondered when she had last been that carefree, but she couldn't remember a time. It was definitely before graduate school.She had lost herself in her thoughts, when she was gently tapped on the shoulder. At first she was startled, but then quickly realized it was the barista. And she was holding something in her hand. It was a folded sheet of paper with a number written in darling handwriting. It was legible, but looked like a teenager had written it. Oh Ms. Swan, just who are you?

Her lunch was quickly coming to an end, so she decided that it was time to leave. "I'm sorry to be rude Ms.Swan, but I fear that I must head back to my office. Thank you for the lovely chat and tea."

Emma looked up and quickly responded, "The pleasure was all mine. I look forward to hearing from you soon Miss..." she realized that Regina had never answered her question about her name, but by then it was too late. The goddess was gone.

At first Emma was dejected. The woman surely had been a figment of her imagination. It wasn't until moments later that she felt her phone buzz. She was almost afraid to look, but when she did she was very glad she had.

"Ms. Swan, now you too have my number. Maybe I'll answer that question you asked me... No, I did not forget. let us just say that a bit of mystery is always good... I look forward to seeing you again. x Regina P.S. Look on your counter."

Emma looked by the register and saw the very cup that she had drawn the heart on. Next to it, the beautiful script read 'Mills'. 

Regina Mills.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
